One night everything can change
by Elizabeth4
Summary: One night Maria get's shot and everything changes when someone who isn't alien saves her. I just put in Chapter four!!!!
1. One

"Today is so slow!" Maria Deluca said sitting down next to her boyfriend Michael Guiren, Maria's best friend Liz Parker walked up to the table to see Maria and Michael start a mini make out session.  
  
"Excuse me. . .Maria?" Liz said standing next to Maria with her hands on her hips. Maria stopped kissing Michael and turned to her friend. Liz could hear Michael growl, she took a step back. Even though she was a friend of his now she was still a bit scared of him.   
  
"Yes Lizzie?" Maria asked innocently  
  
  
"We still have three people here." Liz said taking another step back from the look on Michael's face. Michael saw this a gave her a little smile knowing she was still afraid of him.  
  
"You can handle it right Liz?" Maria said pleading. Liz looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Could you at least help me clean a little? Than you can go to Michael's apartment and do. . .whatever you do." Liz said getting an image in her head that she didn't want. Maria sighed and put a frown on her face. She turned back to Michael and gave him another kiss and then got up and followed Liz to the back room, but before either of them could make it a man ran into the small cafe with a gun in his hand. Maria and Liz stopped right where they were. Liz looked around the cafe to see Michael, five other friends of hers and the three women who were eating their dinner.  
  
"I want all your money now!" The man yelled stepping closer to Maria and Liz. Everyone in the cafe grew stiff.  
  
"Okay. . .listen here's all our tips and the only money we have from the cash register is on the counter. The owner just took the rest of it to the bank." Maria said calmly has she took Liz's and her own tips and put it gently on the counter for the man to reach. Then she stepped back and stood next to Liz. The man looked at Maria then the money. He reached over and took the money then started to the other counter that held the other money. After he took it he turned back to Maria and Liz and held the gun up again.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked carefully pointing the gun at the two girls. Maria nodded and said "That's it." For the first time the man seemed to notice the other people in the cafe. For the last time he looked at the two girls standing in front of him. Then he turned and ran out the door, but not before he shot off the gun three times. Everyone watched the man as he ran out the door and run down the street everyone turned their attention back to Maria and Liz when one of the women eating their dinner screamed Maria's name and ran over to her. Liz turned to her friend to see Maria holding her stomach with blood flowing out freely. Maria then fell to the ground with blood coming out faster every second.  



	2. Two

In seconds Michael was out of his seat and was on his way to his girlfriends side. The other two women at the booth quickly made their way over to Maria and leaned down to talk to her.  
  
"It's okay Maria your going to be just fine." The women with light brown hair, who had Maria in her lap said.  
  
"Here put this on her stomach to help the blood flow." Another one of the women with dark brown hair said putting a towel on Maria's stomach.  
  
"Max we need to save her." Michael heard Liz tell Max.  
  
"I know, but those women!" Max replied  
  
"I'll call 911" Tess said going to the phone.  
  
"No! Just leave this to us." The third women with longer dark brown hair said to Tess. Everyone looked at the three women scared. Michael then heard Maria call for him so he made his way to her.  
  
"Yeah baby I'm right here." Michael said taking Maria into his arms.   
  
Maria looked at one of the women and said "Prue, please help me. . .I don't want to die."  
  
"I know. . .Leo?" The women stood up and looked toward the ceiling and started to call out for someone called Leo. When nothing happened all three women called for him, a minute later a man appeared out of no where.  
  
"Call for me?" The man asked, the third women just pointed to Maria and he was by her side in seconds.  
  
"Oh god Maria!" The man said, Maria gave him a little smile and said "Leo! I thought you didn't believe in god."  
  
"Okay I'm going to make you better now." The man put his hand over Maria's stomach and closed his eyes but opened them again when Michael pulled his hand away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michael growled afraid that Leo was going to hurt Maria more. Maria reached up and took Michael's hand in hers.  
  
"It's okay. . .he's going to help me." Maria said. Once again Leo put his hand over Maria's stomach and shut his eyes. A few seconds a blue light was around Maria's wound and Leo's hands. Seconds after that Leo opened his eyes and pulled his hand away. Maria was no longer hurt.  



	3. Three

"What the hell?" Michael asked as he watched Leo heal Maria. Once Leo was done Michael pulled Maria up closer to him and she put her head in his chest and let a few tears drop.  
  
"Maria? Are you okay?" Liz asked as she looked at the four strangers that just saved her best friend.  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Maria said, for a few minutes everyone just looked at each other until Maria broke the ice by talking.  
  
"Leo, Prue, Piper, Phoebe. . .thanks. Um I guess you guys want to know what's going on here huh?" Maria said to her human and alien friends.  
  
"That would be nice." Isabel said nodding her head.  
  
"Wait!" One of the women said  
  
"Um, are they like. . .okay?" She asked Maria.  
  
"More than you would ever know." Maria said   
  
"Okay lets get introductions over with first. You guys this is Leo, the guy who saved me. This is Piper his wife, and Prue and Phoebe. This is Liz, Alex, Kyle, Isabel, Max, Tess and Michael. Okay can I start now?" Maria asked everyone nodded.  
  
"Ya know what? I need to sit in a booth. Everyone get comfortable." Maria said getting up off the floor and sat into one of the booths pulling Michael along with her. Finally when she was comfortably in Michael's arms she started.  
  
"Now, all of you need to listen because I am going to tell each of you things and you all need to keep them a secret. Okay?" Maria asked, when everyone nodded their head she continued. "My mom is a witch, so was my dad, so that makes me a witch. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are also witches, their my sisters we have the same dad. Leo is what you call a white lighter, he watches over certain witches. Those certain witches are Prue, Piper and Phoebe, since I am their sister the council decided that he would watch over me too. He can orb in and out that's how he got in here from nowhere, he can heal, as you saw and do some other stuff." Maria stopped for a second to look at everyone's reactions.   
  
"Anyway, I know you guys are probably mad at me because I didn't tell you. But I couldn't, see Prue, Piper and Phoebe are the charmed ones, together they are the most powerful force on the good side. I am the chosen one, I'm suppose to do some really good stuff later on. The council said that if I did tell anyone about who I am then they would take away me powers, if that happen if a demon came I couldn't save myself or anyone else for that matter. Also it was safer if you guys didn't know, I mean with everything that's been going on with you guys. . .it wouldn't be any easier if demons were after you too. So there. . .I told you. I hope that you guys aren't very mad at me." Maria said lowering her head to look at her hands. She was afraid more than anything that Michael would get up and leave right then. But to her surprise he held her closer, kissed her temple and said "It's okay, I'm not mad." Maria gave him a little smile, then look up at everyone else. All her other friends gave her a small smile saying that they weren't mad either.   
  
"What about the council? Are they going to take your powers away since you just told us?" Liz asked worried for her friend once again. Maria looked at Leo and her sisters.  
  
"We're going to find out now. They want to see you." Leo said looking at Maria. Maria nodded and got up.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys soon. . .I hope." Maria said stepping up to Leo. Before Leo took Maria's hands to take her to the other world Michael gave Maria a kiss and said that he would be waiting for her in the Crashdown. Maria gave everyone one last smile and took Leo's hands. Seconds later that two were surrounded in blue light then disappeared.  
  
"So you guys are witches." Alex said to the three women standing in front of everyone.  
  
"Yeah, you afraid?" Phoebe asked playfully.  
  
"Actually ya, I am." Alex said backing up to Isabel.  
  
"Don't worry we only kill things that aren't from this world." Prue said, the four aliens looked at each other and all backed up.  
  
"Ya know what? I think I need to lay down. . .Isabel, Max, Michael come with me!" Tess said as she bolted from the front of the cafe, the other three aliens didn't have to be told twice as they ran into the back room.  
  
"Their a bit jumpy." Piper said to her two sisters who nodded.  
  
"So where did Leo take Maria?" Liz asked   
  
"To the council, their up there." Piper replied pointing up.  
  
"Don't worry Leo won't let anything happen to her, she's like his little sister. . .actually now she's his sister-in-law, huh?" Phoebe said to Piper who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'd think with all the collage studying that she would have gotten that sooner." Prue teased, Phoebe playfully hit her and Piper laughed. After a few minutes the four aliens came back into the front of the cafe and sat back down.  
  
"So when are they going to be back?" Michael asked afraid for Maria.  
  
"Um. . ." Piper started to say before Maria and Leo appeared in front of them.  
  
"Well?" The three sisters asked at once.  
  
"Well, they said that I had no other choice but to tell them. But I have to be careful not to tell anyone else." Maria said smiling.  
  
"That's great!" Michael said getting up and going to Maria.  
  
"Yeah, hey let's go!" Isabel said starting to the door with Max and Tess right behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Maria asked them  
  
"I just told them that we only killed things from not of this world and they freaked!" Prue said, shrugging.   
  
"Oh, you guys sit down." Maria said to her alien friends who were still ready to run.  
  
"What are you?" Phoebe asked them. All four of them paled.  
  
"Um. . ." "We're. . ." "You see. . ." "We. . ." All four aliens started at once.  
  
"You guys, they kill demons. You aren't demons." Maria reminded them.  
  
"What are you?" Leo asked this time  
  
"Aliens." Michael said hiding behind Maria.  
  
"Aliens?" Piper asked with disbelief on her face, when all the teens nodded the three older witches and Leo started to laugh.  
  
"You guys their not kidding." Maria said, they stopped laughing and looked at Maria then at the aliens.  
  
"Oh." Was all Prue said before she sat back down again.  
  
"This is going to be a long night!" Maria said leaning back into Michael.  



	4. Four

For the rest of the night witches, aliens and humans (oh and one white lighter) talked about their lives. Prue, Piper and Phoebe told everyone about the different demons they have killed and they aliens told the witches and Leo about the FBI and other aliens. Like Maria had guessed it was a long night and everyone ended up leaving the cafe earlier in the morning.  
  
"Okay I don't know about you but I need some sleep." Maria said to everyone, she was about to fall asleep in Michael's arms.  
  
"Me too, Maria can we stay at your place tonight? Tomorrow we'll find a motel somewhere." Prue said   
  
"Are you kidding me? You can stay with me as long as you need!" Maria said to her sisters.   
  
"Cool! A sleepover!" Phoebe said clapping her hands together.  
  
"How old are you Phoebe?" Piper asked teasing her younger sister. Phoebe turned to Piper and frowned.  
  
"When we were little you guys were never fun when we had sleepovers. I'm sure that Maria is much more fun!" Phoebe said slowly smiling again. Maria smiled at the little argument, Michael leaned forward a little and whispered in Maria's ear. "I know your fun at sleepovers." Maria jabbed Michael in the ribs and gave him a kiss on the chin.  
  
"Okay. Okay that's enough you two!" Prue said grinning at Michael and Maria.  
  
"You two are almost as bad as those two!" Prue said pointing to Piper and Leo.  
  
"Let's go! I'm tired, is there enough room at your house Maria?" Piper asked concerned   
  
"I think so. . ." Maria said   
  
"My parents are gone for the weekend. Someone can stay here with me, there's enough room." Liz offered.  
  
"No, we couldn't do that. . ." Piper started. But Liz shook her head and motioned them to follow her up the stairs. Everyone else said goodnight to each other and left to their homes, and decided that they would meet again the next morning at the Crashdown for breakfast.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"So what's going on with you and Michael?" Phoebe asked her little sister with interest.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Maria asked   
  
"How about. . ." Prue and Phoebe stopped to think of a question, Maria took this time to go up to Michael who was waiting for her at the entrance of the Crashdown.  
  
"Hey there spaceboy." Maria said as she put her arms around Michael's neck.  
  
"Blondie." Michael said giving her a kiss.  
  
"You guys make me sick!" Prue said laughing   
  
"I think it's cute." Phoebe said grinning, the four walked into the cafe to find everyone else waiting for them.  
"Hey Piper, Leo! How did you two sleep?" Prue asked sitting down in one of the booths next to Phoebe.  
  
"Good how about you two?" Piper asked sitting across from the two other girls, Leo sat next to her.  
  
"Pretty good." Prue said looking at the menu.  
  
"Phoebe how was the sleepover?" Piper teased, Phoebe looked up from her menu and smiled.  
  
"Oh it was great, Maria was a lot more fun than you! Well up until she went to bed where I think she had another sleepover of her own." Phoebe said laughing with Prue, Piper and Leo looked at them confused.  
  
"Well at about two this morning I went into Maria's room to check on her. She was laying in bed curled up in Michael's arms, he was sleeping too, don't worry they both had clothes on." Prue said looking back down at the menu.  
  
"Oh great! My sister and her boyfriend have sleepovers now!" Piper said throwing her hands in the air. Leo smiled and put his arm around her shoulders to calm her down.  
  
"What can I get you guys today?" Liz asked standing next to the booth. Four faces looked up at her each of them with a different expression on their face.   
  
"Who made up this menu?" "Where did you get these names?" "Was someone on something when writing this menu?" "I'm confused!" Liz heard the four people say all at once. She smiled and pulled up a chair to help the confused witches and whitelighter.  
  
"So um Liz. . .can I ask you a question?" Piper asked Liz when Liz brought them their food. Liz nodded and pulled up the chair again.  
  
"Last night Prue went to check on Maria in her room and found Michael in bed with Maria. They were both clothed and everything, I was just wondering if that happened a lot?" Piper asked leaning toward Liz interested, her sisters and husband all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Every night." Liz answered.  
  
"Every night!" Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, their close. I don't think they've actually. . .ya know. . .done the deed or anything. . .but Maria's mom's gone a lot and Michael doesn't have parents. So. . .I don't know! All I know is their together every night!" Liz answered getting up and hurrying back to the back room.   
  
"I still don't like it." Piper said pouting as she leaned back into Leo's arm. Her two sisters and Leo smiled and shook their heads, quietly laughing.  



	5. Five

"Their so lucky." Phoebe pouted looking at the happy couple that was Michael and Maria. They were both sitting in one of the booths quietly talking to each other, Michael had his arms around Maria as she was perfectly placed part way on his lap.  
  
"Phoebe. . .Cole will come around. His just afraid." Prue reassured her sister even though she hated Cole.  
  
"Yeah, sure he will some day when I'm old and gray!" Phoebe said looking back at Michael and Maria. She sighed as she watched Michael nibble Maria's neck as she giggled at something he had just said.  
  
"Their quiet, it's sort of unnerving." Tess said walking up to the witches.  
  
"Why is it unnerving?" Piper asked   
  
"Before they were always at each others throats. . .and now. . .I don't know. I mean their not like Max and Liz mushy or anything. Their just quiet like that, I guess it's cute for people who never knew them before. . .before we had a chance to go home." Tess said walking back to her others friends.   
  
"A chance to get back home?" Prue asked curious.  
  
"Yeah, a couple of months ago we had a chance to go home and we were going to go. But something happened, the last thing that we thought would." Isabel said biting into one if her boyfriends fries.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked   
  
"Oh, right before we were going to leave Michael said he didn't want to go and he left the chamber. After that we all decided to leave too not really wanting to go either. It was weird, I mean I could feel that Michael was still deciding on what he wanted to do. . .I don't know what changed his mind." Isabel said thoughtfully looking at her half brother.  
  
~~~  
  
"So how long are they going to be here?" Michael asked Maria leaning back farther into the booth.  
  
"Till tonight when they have to get back to California. . .Michael can we talk?" Maria asked him. Michael nodded and the two left the cafe. A few minutes later they were at the park sitting on the swings.  
  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked getting worried for his little pixie.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine it's nothing bad." Maria said looking at Michael upset that she gave him the wrong idea.  
  
"Good." Michael said breathing again.  
  
"When I went to see the council they told me that I needed to move in with my sisters. I don't want to leave you, especially now that you've given up home for me. . .but I need to go with them or they'll take my powers away. They said something big is coming and I need to be with my sisters when it happens. I. . .uh." Maria stopped not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm going with you." Michael said firmly. Maria looked up in surprise.  
  
"Really?" She asked hopefully, she was going to ask him to come with her.  
  
"Of course. We can have a future now and I'm not about to give that up." Michael said looking ahead thinking of the things that they would to together. Before he knew what was going on Maria was in his arms crying.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Michael asked worried again. Maria sat on him lap and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just really glad that you want to come." She said kissing him again.  
  
"What about the council people?" He asked her  
  
"It was their idea, they watch over me all the time. They saw that I wouldn't leave you so they told me that when I leave with my sisters that it was okay for you to come. Leo can get us into the high school, and he already talked to a friend of his that's a. . .actually I don't know what he is but he has an apartment and said that you could stay with him for free! We wouldn't need jobs, we could do things at Pipers club P3 fir extra cash and stuff! Do you really want to come? I mean what about Max, Isabel and Tess? And the alien stuff?" Maria asked her smile fading   
  
"I really want to come. IF something goes wrongs than they can call us and we'll come back. There nothings else really to do with the alien stuff, we found a way home and we turned it down. The skins have left us alone. . .everything's fine. What about your mom, Liz and Alex?" Michael asked   
  
"My mom will stay here, she already knows about it Leo contacted her last night. Liz and Alex? I guess I just have to tell them, I'll miss them more than anything but this has to be done." Maria said sadly, but she looked at Michael and smiled again giving him a kiss.  
  
"But your coming so everything's going to be okay!" Maria said, Michael smiled and gave her another kiss.  
  
"Everyone's wondering what happened to us, why we're so quiet now and everything." Michael said   
  
"I know. . .they never did guess about the 'big step in human-alien relations' did they?" Maria asked smiling remembering their 'last' night together, let's just say that clothes were off pretty quick. Mihcael smiled again too also remembering.  
  
"Nope and they probably never will." He said   
  
"Well I guess we better get going, we have a lot of fast packing to do!" Maria said jumping up from Michael's lap.   
  
"Okay where to?" He asked her  
  
"My house, so I can pack. Then we can pack your things and then say goodbye to everyone." Maria said as she stopped walking and turned to Michael making sure that he really wanted to go, she looked into his eyes and saw everything that she needed to. They kissed again before they started off to pack their things up for their long trip.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours later they were done with their packing and saying goodbye to Maria's mom, all they had to do was say goodbye to their friends. They walked into the Crashdown knowing that they only had one hour before they had to head off to the airport. Their friends were all sitting around talking.  
  
"Hey guys." Maria said sadly  
  
"What's wrong Maria?" Liz asked standing up quickly along with everyone else.  
  
"Um I need to tell you guys something." Maria said sitting down in the chair next to Michael, she told her friends what she told Michael earlier.   
  
"And I wanted Michael to come with me." Maria finished  
  
"And I'm going." Was all that Michael said to their shocked friends.  
  
"What?" Liz asked  
  
"Oh Lizzie you know I love you all but I have to go, we'll write and call and even come visit when we can!" Maria said crying, Liz got up and took her friend into her arms and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, we'll all miss you so much!" Liz said now crying with Maria, within seconds the other two girls were hugging Liz and Maria in one big girl group hug crying also.  
  
"We're just glad that your not going home!" Isabel said wiping away her tears.  
  
"We'll come and visit you guys soon!" Tess said backing up giving the three boys room to hug Maria, everyone gave Michael and Maria a hug before they all sat down and talked for the rest of the hour. When their time was up Leo came into the cafe and the two teens left their best friends for a new life. Tess leaned back into Kyle's waiting arms, Isabel sat back down next to Alex and put her head on his shoulder. Liz sat on Max's lap as all three girls started to cry again. The boyfriends all sighed as they tried to comfort their girlfriends the best they could.  
  
~~  
  
Michael kissed his girlfriends head, Maria started to cry again. Michael looked out the window as he watched Roswell go by for the last time in a long while, he didn't notice Maria stop crying. Michael looked down at her when he felt her staring at him.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me." Maria said  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Michael said, they two kissed each other hungrily, but stopped when Piper 'cleared' her voice. They both smiled with Leo at her over protectiveness of Maria, Michael gave her one last kiss before they both settled into the seats of the car and stared out the window wondering what was in store for them.   



End file.
